


Second Life

by Happy777



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy777/pseuds/Happy777
Summary: Will is on his deathbed surrounded by the people he loves the most. Can one idea change the outcome of the tragic event about to behold everyone?
Relationships: Tessa Gray/Will Herondale
Kudos: 6





	Second Life

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Cassandra Clare. I decided to write this story because I was heartbroken by the ending of Clockwork Princess. Therefore, I got the idea to bring Will back to life where he can be immortal with Tessa.

The family went to the dark and gloomy room where Will Herondale, the boy with the brightest blue eyes, was beginning to fade away, old age finally won over him, much to his dislike. At the age of 76, his life was filled with joyous moments as well as heartbreaks and obstacles. Everyone began to realize that the end was almost near and one by one they left the room. Eventually, only Tessa and Will were left. It may seem strange to see an older man and a woman who looks about in her 20’s alone in the bed without prior knowledge of their love story. At the age of 76, Will instead resembles her grandfather. In reality, Tessa’s immortality proved to be a challenge at the end with Will on his deathbed while she, on the other hand, healthy as a horse. Tessa began to think about what her life would be like without Will by her side. She was cursed with being immortal due to her warlock lineage and while there were pleasant and joyful moments, at the end of it seeing her loved one grow old was the worst outcome of immortality. She reminisced of her life with Will, how he made her laugh, feel loved, and always took her on eccentric adventures. The boy who fell in love with her and her with him. He was a man of loyalty to his parabatai, Jem, well now Brother Zachariah, his family, and most importantly Tessa.

Around 2 p.m., Jem, Tessa could never regard him as Brother Zachariah, walked through the room with a serious and almost urgent-like face. Because of his addiction, he could not fully transform into a Silent Brother, and therefore emotions to a certain extent could be seen on his face.

“What is it?” Tessa asked with her head still on Will’s shoulder.

“I think there may be a way to keep Will around for longer…” Since the Silent Brothers can only communicate through people’s minds; Tessa could hear him in her head.

“You can give Will more years to live?” asked Tessa surprised and a little bit hopeful. 

Will, who was not aware of the discussion between Jem and Tess, urgently lifted his head when he heard her question in a confused and hopeful manner. He would do anything he can to stay with Tessa and his family for a longer time. 

“What is it?” Will asked with a tired voice.

“I have been reading books that the Silent Brothers have and there is something called a blood transfusion,” Jem responded in both their heads. Tessa and Will were confused as to how that could work.

“According to the book, the person with immortality carries it all over their body, including their blood. If Tessa were to give a blood transfusion to Will, it could potentially reverse his aging and give him immortality.” Jem stated. Tessa was stunned and could not utter a word.

“I will try it!” Will said.

“But, wait there is a limitation to it...the blood transfusion must be given every four months for it to work”

“I don't care I want to try it to see if it will work!” for the first time Will’s voice had more life to it.

Tessa finally came back to her senses and was so overwhelmed she did not know what to think of this situation. She was scared to be hopeful. What if it fails to work? What can she do? What if it did work and Will got some of her Warlock powers?

“Will he gain some of my powers?” she asked

“No, the blood transfusion is not enough to give Will powers...fortunately,” Said Jem.

“Fortunately?” scoffed Will. “if I were to get some of her powers, I would be too much for you all to handle.”

Tessa was beginning to be excited. She could live her life with her soulmate, forever and that is why she said: “let’s give it a try.”

“I will call on Magnus Bane to conduct the blood transfusion as quickly as possible”. With this, Jem started to walk away and sent a letter to Magnus. 

Thirty minutes had passed and finally, Magnus showed up. Everyone in the London Institute had gotten word about what was happening and there were many mixed and strong emotions in Will’s room. Charlotte, at a frail age with white hair, was excited and yet worried that her hopes for them would be crushed. Knowing that their love was one of the strongest she has seen, she sincerely wished this would be successful. Tessa and Will’s children all seemed to be excited for this to work; they knew how heart-broken their mother would be if it was a failure. They did not want to see their mother go through the pain of losing her soulmate. 

Seeing all of their worried faces, Tessa began to feel anxious. She would not allow for Will to see her in such a condition; she had to make him feel at ease. Instead, Tessa got up and walked over to the grand windows situated on the right side of the bed. She undertook the task of drawing back the large curtains. It was such a beautiful day outside with the sun brightly illuminating the room. She then moves to Will's side, interlocking their hands. From the corner of her eyes, she can see Magnus move towards them. It is staring.

Magnus starts the process by taking a doctor’s needle out and starts to draw blood from Tessa, enough to fill up a bag. Then he acquires another needle with Tessa’s blood in the bag and positions it into Will’s frail arm and began the transfusion. They all wait in silence. Nobody can utter a word. The silence in the room was heavy that even their breathing could be heard. Five minutes pass and yet nothing had changed in Will. The anxiety in Tessa was too great and she began to worry. Tess could not bear to look at Will for fear that their plans had failed. Instead, she was focused on the sunlight streaming through the windows illuminating that dark room. Ten minutes pass and Tessa finally raises her head to Will then a miracle happened. Will is beginning to show signs of strength! His wrinkles lessening, muscle is building up in his arms, his hair now black again! Everybody is surprised. They all gasp.

“It’s working!” exclaimed Tessa.

After one-hour Will was back to his 20-year-old self. His blue eyes were brighter like they used to be, and his muscles were back. Will got off the bed with strength not seen in years.

“Will!” Tessa exclaimed with tears in her eyes. She could not believe it worked, but what if it did not last or what if he would still die?

“Wow, I’m back to my handsome self, even though I was always this handsome,” said Will with a smirk. He went to give Tessa and enveloped her in his arms and then did the same to his children. grandchildren, and everyone else except Jem and Magnus. The Jem now was not one to hug someone and Magnus instead went in for a handshake, but then ended up hugging Will anyways.

“Thank you for this,” he said to both Magnus and Jem.

“No problem, but we will have to monitor you to see if the effects will last four months and if it will give you immortality.” said Magnus “Well I think it is time for me to head out” 

“Wait!” Exclaimed Will. “Is there any way for my children or grandchildren to also receive this treatment?” Whispered Will into Magnus’ ear. Magnus could see Wills longing for his family to be together. Will's eyes shifted from Magnus to Tessa interlocking arms with their children.

“It is a miracle this happened to you” whispered Magnus. “Seeing that for you Tessa will have to use one bag of blood every month if we were to do this treatment for all your family it could be fatal to Tessa…I think you should enjoy what time they have left of their lives. Cherish the present.” Magnus looked at Will with understanding eyes. Will was devastated but knew that Magnus had spoken with the truth.

“I understand” Will uttered. He will make sure that his family will always be aware of the unconditional love he has given them and will continue to do so. 

“It is time for me to head out,” Magnus said out loud for everyone to hear. James, Will, and Tessa son responded with a smile on his face “I will walk you out.”

“It is time for me to head out too,” said Jem.  
Will nodded and again thanked him for everything. As Jem was about to walk out of the bedroom door, Will stopped him and with sincere eyes gave Jem a smile as he used too when they were younger. Not wanting Jem to leave just yet Will said: “let’s meet up, all three, at Blackfriars Bridge every year around this time.” Jem nodded and walked out the door with his hood on his head. As Jem began to walk out the bedchamber, he turned on last time and caught Tessa’s gaze. She grinned widely back at him. Finally, he starts to head out. He knew that his love for her, although still present to this day, will one day leave. It may happen in a couple of years or decades, but he knew that the love between Will and Tessa was too great. They already spent a lifetime together and will continue to do so. He was glad they had each other. Knowing that if this treatment did not work, Tessa’s life would have only been filled with death and she would be alone. Now that she had Will, Jem knew she would not suffer too much.

“I can’t believe it worked!” Tessa said happily “of course we will have to see the effects and everything, but I am hopeful”

Will grabbed her, “May I kiss you?” he whispered. “Of course,” she responded. Will took her face in his hands and kissed her with so much passion and emotions like never before. He took her breath away by the time the kiss ended. They smiled at each other with the biggest smiles, resembling their younger days.

Four months passed and still Will remained his 20-year-old self and showed no signs of complications. He was disappointed that he could not Change like Tessa or gained any of her powers, but nevertheless he was strong as ever and if being completely honest, he was almost near perfect, in his opinion. Therefore, never once did they regret their decision to try this out. All thanks to Jem.

2012

“Here we are again at the New York Institute,” said Will who was happy and content. 

They both were excited to see what their life held in the future after the one joyous day in the bedchamber. But of course, the future also happens to be filled with pain. Seeing their family at the London Institute as the years went by and witnessing their children pass away, then experience it again with their grandchildren were the hardest events they could go through. They decided that after their grandchildren passed away, they would not participate in their future descendent lives. The pain they experienced was greater than no other already, but as the years went by it began to fade into joyful memories of all of them together. The memories they could talk about with Jem when they all met once a year at the bridge. They spoke of fond memories, their adventures together, and their painful memories as well. 

To prevent any more pain Tessa and Will decided to travel together to create fewer connections to the mortal world so they would not have to go through the pain of it all once again. Tessa figured out how to conduct the blood transfusion herself, and after many years together they finally knew that it was all worth it. It was better to be together. 

But now they were back to see the new generation of shadowhunters. 

“You know the Institute does not look so different than last time we came to visit,” said Will.

“Yep, it has been what thirty years since we came to visit?” asked Tessa

“Yes, so the girl Jem has mentioned is Clarissa Fairchild...just like Henry she has red hair,” said Will. “Did you know that she has the ability to create new runes?”

“Maybe she will be able to create a new rune that will give you permanent immortality like Jem" responded Tessa.

“It’s worth the try, I find it amusing that again we will be meeting a group of Lightwoods, Fairchilds, and our very own Herondales,” Will smirked and while holding Tessa's hand, they knocked on the door of the New York Institute without knowing what was about to happen would change their lives once again.


End file.
